Unsisting
by Mishkaboo
Summary: "Oh? I'm horrid? Sebastian, I strive to embrace my infamy." the once-earl cooed./ Yaoi SebastianxCiel Post-season two.


_"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes,_

_For they in thee a thousand errors note;_

_But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise,_

_Who in despite of view is pleased to dote._

_Nor are mine ears with thy tongue's tune delighted"_

_(William Shakespeare, Sonnet CXLI)_

The excitement of the so called "Roaring Twenties" was rather drab in his once-childish eyes. He couldn't fathom for the "life" of him (should he have one) what enthusiasm blaring brass bands and swinging harlots could bring to the immigrant-clustered land that was America. Cerulean blue quirked up at the hum from his companion; fiddling with the tweed of his double-breasted suit jacket.

Brushing non-existent dust from the flattering design of his Oxford-bagged trousers, the larger of the two quipped lightly, "My lord?" Vermilion eyes glinted happily with mischief as ebony dress shoes tapped lazily against the stand's over-turned wood.

Ciel turned to purse his lips at the elder demon- eyes danced betwixt a tawny sapphire as well as a shocking cranberry. "Mm, don't begin to smart-mouth me, Sebastian. We're both starving, this last meal was far to _pure_ for my liking." jerking his pointed chin to the dead corpse of the Italian salesman lying in a jumbled heap upon the freshly-paved road, he frowned in disdain- they would have a bit of trouble keeping this one from the authorities.

"Yes my lord." standing from his position on the cheaply-constructed cart, Sebastian smirked; the pack of cigarettes he drew from his coat pocket completing the ensemble he had managed to portray. "Now then, _Dorian,_" he teased with the false identity the former-earl used, "Shall we go to the gala on Astor Court?"

Rolling minuscule shoulders, Ciel sighed- there was no feasible point in attempting to escape the roaming parties amongst the upper class in this area of New York- _none._ "Lead the way,"

* * *

><p>Eying the women dancing the Charleston with disdain, the two heaved- the taller having four <em>flappers <em>(though they were no different than the prostitutes that cursed death God had killed) grapple onto his chest immediately as the saxophones adjusted to the roaring tune and the shorter making a direct bee-line to the liquor. Heaving in dismay at the sight of so many _tainted_ souls, Ciel shuddered. The room was full of the purest black as opposed to sweet white- that of sin and loss of virginity.

Chugging down the glass of wine ('_1875...how ironic,'_ he noted.) slender digits reached to grasp the familiar hand beside his own. "Mm, there's nothing here..."

Sebastian grimaced- pallid skin creasing delicately with a frown, "Not surprising- this city is full of false renegades and lying mobsters. Another downside to not having a stable connection to the list of Underworldly-participants." pulling out the pack of Russian cigarettes once more, he held the cardboard box out to his lover, "Care for a hit?"

Ciel guffawed lightly, "Really now, Sebastian? Sobranie? You would think that 'immortal' doesn't coincide with 'rich bloke', isn't that right?" cocking his head to the side, the once-child cooed, "Though, that isn't to say that it takes away from the term..." as he winked, ebony-tipped claws raked through flawless tresses. Pushing over the faux French doors, he grumbled- the deathly musk of New York's street sides wafting up to the once-sapphire sky.

"My lord?" loosely-fitting gloves graced the pale nape of neck- trailing about the reanimated pulse delicately; porcelain skin so soft it would _snap under his-_

Breaking from his thoughts, Sebastian purred as svelte hands entwined in his mop of hair. Eskimo kissing aside, the two smirked devilishly (horrid pun aside) as heated touches escalated to something more- glass wrists cracked from the force of his rough play. Groaning sinfully as the seams of their pants met timidly, Ciel heaved- falling back only to twist dainty limbs about the pin-striped waist. As he balanced atop the banister, the once- earldom chortled; fingers mingled and petal lips rendezvoused onwards. Breaking apart instantaneously, they both hissed playfully- teasing gropes shared betwixt their forms as the blaring saxophones-amongst-other-instruments snapped them from hypnotic touches.

Furrowing his brow weakly, Ciel huffed, "Bloody hell." releasing his hold on the slender waist, he fell to the ground elegantly. "Come now, we'll be leaving- I highly doubt that we'll find some edible morsels in this lot." spinning back on his alligator-skin heels, he shuffled silently out the crowded room- sighing in relief at the crisp, midnight air.

Traipsing through the city streets half-heartedly, he sighed leering back to the alleyways where soft murmurs from pedophiliac foreigners of "_Are you sure you are not Russian?_" tingled to his ears. Grimacing at the perverted chuckles that echoed off of the high brick walls, he shook neatly tousled locks.

"Ciel?"

Even after so many years, it was a foreign sensation to hear his mortal-name pass his once-servant's lips. Picturesque lips curving upward, the petite creature chortled, "Yes, Sebastian?"

"Might I suggest we stay in the Manhattan apartment tonight? It's a bit more...sound-proof...if you will."

* * *

><p>They tumbled out of the thresh hold loudly- digits entwining about the other's skin as the sheer scent of raw lust burned off of them both. Panting as they struggled to move to the bed, small claws grappled to broad shoulders- pin-stripes be damned as the seams unwound and a glossy nail raked through the skin beneath. Crescent indentations littered the eventually-shredded jacket; heeled-Oxfords dug into the wisp of a waist.<p>

Finally falling back against the plush mattress, Sebastian growled- the underlined famine in his tone causing the indifferent plea in Ciel's gaze to become wanton. Minuscule digits snapped the onyx suspenders, grinning as an echoing hiss bounced off the walls and nips of fangs-amongst-other-things in a timid shivaree.

As the redwood headboard rocked against cheap plaster, the smaller once-being laughed- numerous volumes of Poe, Shakespeare and Aristotle fell in another room as a newly-scraped indentation was marked on the structure. Peals of groaning sighs escaped bell-sweet lips, thighs were hiked up to touch the downy comforter; shining locks fell away from angelic features. Whimpering at the sheer _need_ to be completely taken, Ciel smirked enticingly.

"_Nnn,"_ twisted pleasurable moans elicited wanton touches to the silk shirt still on the elder's person.

"Do forgive me," sliding his tongue along pallid skin with desire, Sebastian moistened the long fingers unceremoniously- soon after plunging them into the writhing once-boy's entrance tenderly.

Groaning exasperatedly, Ciel thrust himself to his elbows- wringing slender arms about the china-throat as eager hips toppled onto the model-thin waist; thighs inched apart. Breath hitched; sinking legs met imported cloth as his hunger was _finally_ sated.

"Bloody hell," gasping into the shell of Sebastian's ear, Ciel hummed with approval, "Forget that- _violate me, butler."_

Blinking at the sudden heat surrounding the most sensative portion of his person, Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, my lord."

Pressing against pale skin covered in a thin film of sweat, Sebastian quipped into the hollow of his charge's throat, "Do you wish-" he teased the aching member; resulting in a combination of a violent swat-grab-groan, "For me to abuse this porcelain frame to the point in which you are left whimpering for more?"

Cerulean stare lolled back as petite shoulders heaved; the under-developed Adam's apple moving rhythmically- soon adjusting to the faint bounce of the two. Black nails scratched at flawless skin whilst the two beings tumbled- pushing muffled groans into the bed spread.

It wasn't so much the sensation of the elder pistoning his hips back-and-forth-and-every-which-way, no; more so the rare stir in his feeble chest that had begun swelling as the coming pleasure built along his lower pelvis. "_Ahn-"_

Shifting the ridge of his back higher, Ciel allowed the inhumane torture of abuse to his prostate; meager, wanton gasps parting flushed kiss-swollen lips. Eventual cries echoed off the plaster-coated walls; the fervid touches along skin, skin, _skin_ drawing out tormented whines. Muffled shrieks were pounded further into the downy pillow- the cotton fabric brushing timidly along hyperactive nubs.

Sebastian grit his teeth together harshly- denying himself the pleasure of simply _fucking _his pet into oblivion. It would be far to easy to simply exchange animalistic characteristics with the once-human; _far_ too easy. It would be better, he had concluded earlier that evening, that stifling his lustful nature-

_'Forget it.'_ a small voice chirped in his mind- oh yes...

* * *

><p>There were two activities they favored in the expansive nation that was New York.<p>

The first, obviously, being the hunt; lowly criminals that were _so unbelievably desperate_ mingled in groups of too-purely-colored essences roamed the city: any and all willing to trade their mere soul in exchange for pointless revenge.

The next was passion. Aspects of the gasoline-drenched streets were enough to send the two chained-beings into a frenzy for one another. Tips of nails left blotches of uneven skin just as easily as biting fangs or incessantly tingling lips.

And yet...

Tension grew as days passed.

* * *

><p>Looking up from the daily newspaper, Ciel quirked his eyes as he noted the presentment in the air, "Sebastian?"<p>

Ears perked up as he turned to the near-pristine boy; "Ciel?"

Mind reeling in portendment, the next words stumbled from his lips- faint stuttering spell causing crimson eyes to blink in almost-shock.

"Do you resent the Contract?"

Taken aback at the abrupt inquiry, Sebastian tousled his bed-hair back; knowing there was no feasible way to hold in the would-be-truthful-answer. "To an extent; yes."

Ciel could sense the attempted-prudence in the pregnant pause. Fingers clacked against the crystal of his teacup; deciphering the words piece-by-piece (all the while hoping to replay the imaginary crack in Sebastian's tone), he brought his mind to a halt- attempting to sort the spurious tone from truthful words. Brow furrowing just the slightest, Ciel huffed- unable to tell the difference from the two . It was all _false_ to him, yet the clear truth to...

Sebastian was forcefully ordered to get out of his sight for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p>They faked such quarrels.<p>

Whether they be for sheer amusement or a reminder as to what they could never be (_human, breathing, mortal, wed-_) even they were clueless. Albeit, it was pure enjoyment to toy the other about their miniscule digit; after all, they were nothing more than an eternal duo of bohemians.

They faked such quarrels.

Perhaps, Ciel had mused, it was to enhance their activity; fling passion into the ageless-relationship they would share until everything perished? Or, he quipped occasionally, to rewrite Shakespeare's tragedy-filled works?

They faked such quarrels.

Sebastian had once teased that they did it to enhance make-up intercourse. Although, that had led to quite a beat down from his traveling companion. He'd commented they argued to, perhaps, grasp some sort of humanity- being the wolves amongst the never-ending herds of sheep.

They both denied the blunt truth.

Beneath it all, they _might_ just harbor a comtempt for the eternal connection they would share until the world's end.

The internal chaos was enough to force the devils to laughter. It was _heavenly._

* * *

><p>It was a passtime that neither enjoyed; and yet..<p>

Somehow, they managed to forever drift towards the houses of God; those of the Christians, Catholics, Hebrew...

Perhaps the inner voice screaming at them to destroy every supposed "holy" artifact needed to pertain to more than being sacrilegious?

Ciel glanced up to the tall male beside him as they crossed themselves upon entering- internally grimacing as he touched the filthy water to his forehead, "I hope you know that, when we return to the apartment, you'll be licking me clean of this scum."

Guffawing lightly at his charge's behavior, Sebastian nodded as he nearly-tease-flirt-joked: "Then perhaps we should cover you in more of it?"

"Oh shush up, won't you? The priest has started his sermon..."

* * *

><p>On occasion, the two tourists would venture from the safe-haven-called-Manhattan to observe commoner hustle-bustle-blunder as they fumbled along prostitute-worthy street. Coughing absently as smog from tinker-toy-style cars, Ciel peered up to the expansive sapphire of the post-noon sky.<p>

Vaulting onto the iron railing of a seaside fence, the immediate silence brought a chuckle from Sebastian.

"Have the arachnids in your gaze clouded your view, my lord?" He hushed; lean waist breaking the life-size doll of his person in two as he met eye-level with the once-little-prince.

Ciel blinked- taken aback at the nonsensical term, "...Have those long evenings spent stalking cats along west seventy-second finally caught up to you?"

Shaking his head in humor, Sebastian keened into the faint touch of their bodies, "Not at all; though the fumes those lovely little felines can withstand is beyond me..."

Minute brows arches up in question before the pout transformed into a small grin; '_Demons can be the most peculiar species sometimes.'_

* * *

><p>Some evenings, there were no galas or parties to attend; no boardwalk strolls, killing street vendors or even hunting through the city to seek the American Underground society that was surely there to greet them.<p>

Irreplaceable moments of unique, exhibitionistic and occasionally-masochistic displays of sheer animalistic passion took their spot upon their to-do list.

Today happened to be one with desire for none of the previously mentioned activities.

"Hmph, I've tired of the constant juvenile parties as of late, Sebastian."

"Oh come now, _Ciel,"_ coal-hair tickled-tingled-brushed against the hollow of Ciel's neck as playful lips nipped at the sapphire-studded ear. "I'm quite sure we can do _something_. After all, the chill outdoors is quite endearing; with the sensation it gives you as it wraps about your entire being. Perhaps we could remain here with a pleasant fire and a wool blanket?"

...touché.

Tossing the throw blanket atop of their conjoined figures, Sebastian silently cheered his victory. Arms entwined as legs bent and the crook of necks became safe havens; tongues met in a not-so-quiet tryst. The small murmur of long-since-used-Russian escaped Ciel's lips."_Oh, sadknies uhzhe y zului minya, durak!"_

Smothering the cackles rising in his throat with Ciel's lips, Sebastian purred sensually beneath his breath, "Yes, my lord."

Sinfully-tender skin brushed against ferocious fangs timidly; raven locks rubbed along the taut skin of perfumed chest-and-abdominals. Faint hisses mixed with titters of amused dominance whilst miniscule, ravenous canines bit along the eternal-butler's tongue- ravaging statuesque skin with pinpricks of magenta-rouge-purple.

A distinct rise in the staccato voice was obvious as his vernacular croaked against the soon-to-be-pounding fingers. Urging the digits to forgo their cemented routine of coating, Ciel whined; slender wrists popping from their china chambers in favor of locking about Sebastian's neck. Rosy nipples were greeted with a contented suck while ruby eyes locked seductively with sapphire. Sebastian smirked at the delicate groan parting swollen lips; picturesque thighs encircling his waist comfortably as the torrid sensation crept upon to two conjoined beings.

Blanket tossed aside, gasp-moan-groans were the only noise echoing in addition to the hypnotic sounds of skin striking skin and sly crackle of flames. Ivory skin became harlequined with amorous nips whilst nails dug harshly into skin; teeth grit at the increase of their tempo- groans pierced the air with weak pants as the opaque substance spilled onto the sheets.

Sebastian growled in his chest- carnivorous instincts coming to mind as he gathered the petite frame against his own; flustered cheeks rubbing into his partially-covered chest contently.

"Hm," he commented lightly as Ciel buried his flushed appearence further into the silk dress shirt, "You could say we make a _matryoshka_, couldn't we, Ciel?"

* * *

><p>Faux titles had been given the day they arrived on Ellis Island.<p>

Upon chartering the ship to the United States, Sebastian had mentioned aliases- a topic neither was foreign to. Concluding to forgo their accents, he stated they should pose as Russian immigrants who had lived in Great Britain yet soon moved to Moscow.

Amidst in the throng of (supposedly) unfamiliar tongues, the two had (somehow) managed to become citizens; taking on "Dorian Josephe" and "Dante Ivanov" to replace the damnation their titles had brought to the society of increduously naive mortals.

Just as well, the voyeur-duo (sans the technically-public displays of passion exchanged in huts of lavatories) settled on speaking the non-mother-tongue as often as physically possible.

It goes without saying that some cries in the night were that of "_O Bozhe!"..._

* * *

><p>Fortune had somehow managed to find its way into their lives once again. Fate's unkind justice had- instead of gracing those unfortunate souls that needed the wealth- concluded to bestow the duo of devils with the valued currency once more.<p>

Forms of their income were mainly from that of the stock market (Sebastian having suggested that they invest mainly in the Funtom company due to its record of never once dropping more than two points in the international market.) and odd jobs about the city.

Needless to say, the steady trail of money supplied them with the highest quality of imported-goods; tariffs be damned (as they were).

This, of course, meant that such neccesities as their mattress and sheets were nothing short of the best...

* * *

><p>Truthfully, Sebastian was grateful they had purchased the highest-quality bed available.<p>

_Very grateful._

Not every bed, he had concluded, could withstand the abuse dealt by them both; nightly crashes into the cheap plaster walls, fingernails scraping along the wood finish...

Tonight especially, he was far too glad that the design had- somehow- survived their constant-rendezvousing.

Voice becoming hoarse from the repeated cries, Ciel had wrung his arms about Sebastian's neck- legs forced down onto the heavy comforter just as ravaging lips stole away the day's stressful entitlements. Hitching breaths echoed out into the vaulted ceiling- signaling the coming release of lustful embodiments-amongst-others.

Lewd touches danced along the devils' skin; playful scratches delivered as the trade of saliva was fulfilled. Whimpering as the (rather thick) shaft slid into him, Ciel quipped lightly, "_O Sebast'yan!" _while shaking breaths cause his pert chest to heave and petite frame to be fed to ravenous fangs. Mischievious glances aside, he purred; sliding into the lingering dead space separating them both and lapping up the side of Sebastian's haughtily-pierced-ear. "_Paswyolte mne sdelyat tak stobeh vih pakrasnyelih." _

Amusement shone in his vermilion eyes, he tittered, "Do try to," just as incessant fingers rolled the nub, Sebastian taunted, "Though, I do believe you'll be a brighter magenta than I."

Prickling sensations aroused the once-boy even further; hips swiveled back together with the faint trickle of not-to-be-named substances of thick, opaque liquid raising the strike of skin-on-skin. Groaning into the pasture of soon-to-be-harlequined skin, Ciel cooed softly as he brushed his matted hair from the side of his face, "Do you wish to make that a promise then?" deviously cerulean eyes peered up from their haven that was the nape of Sebastian's neck.

A sudden shock upwards threw the petite body against the dip of the ageless-demon's throat; grappling hands wound through silk tresses in a show of indignation whilst the faint hum in Sebastian's chest worked to pace the steady tempo. "_Nnn," _

Lips pressed against the indent behind the curve of Ciel's ear, "Is that a 'yes', Ciel?"

Plump lips turned upward as miniscule fangs bit into the unblemished skin of Sebastian's neck, "I do believe it is."

Tongues met once more as the eventual cry of, "_O Bozhe!" _permeated the quite hush of the city and smirk met pant whilst Sebastian stole away that evening's innocence. Ravishing hypersensitive skin dutifully, he smirked; blossoming magentas entwined with amethyst and violet along the once-blank canvas of Ciel's torso.

Collapsing against the inviting chest Sebastian called his own, Ciel mumbled a faint declaration of jumbled Russian-English to precede the eventual evening out of breath as he fell victim to slumber's clutches.

"It appears I've won...doesn't it?" husking against the red-tipped ear, Sebastian purred seductively; claw-tipped hands roamed the glass body.

* * *

><p>Damnation was never a pleasant topic to discuss in a casual manner. Yet, as days dragged along and the too-quiet peace was held in contempt, the meager flame kindled in their chests died away. It lacked that of true lust in favor of animalistic-passion. Dreary existence would not halt simply for them; they, who were caught in that of a never-ending cycle of cursed hopes and falling civilizations. Months turned to years-decades-millenia- each a minute, roaring experience of potential freedom that transformed to bitter tastes that lingered in their post-met lips.<p>

So the two seemingly vanished from the face of the Earth whilst the sands of time whistled by; perhaps buried in the rubble of their nest.

* * *

><p><em>"The sun for sorrow will not show his head:<em>

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; _

_Some shall be pardon'd and some punished:_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_

_(William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet")_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello all~~ This piece was inspired by Neneko (the author of "Phobia: Dance With The Devil"- a glorious Kuroshitsuji doujinshi) and our numerous chats via Skype and deviantART. In addition, she's the main cause of the overpowering Russian-influence in this story.

Now then, to answer and questions (and to keep you from Googling a majority of this piece ^^;):

Sobranie: An expensive brand of Russian cigarettes; they were once handmade using an old Russian tradition. Depending on the type you purchase, some include gold-foil filters (Thus proving how Sebastian flaunts his wealth T_T)

_O Bozhe:_ Literally, it translates to: "Oh God" in Russian.

_Oh, sadknies uhzhe y zului minya, durak: _This translates to: "Oh shut up and bloody kiss me, fool." (Thank you Nene for helping with that XD My Russian is shit, as you know. Despite my appearance...)

_O Sebast'yan:..._ just in case someone can't connect the pieces, this (approximately) is the way to pronounce Sebastian's name in a...Russian accent XD /don'tshootmedon'tshootme.

_Paswyolte mne sdelyat tak stobeh vih pakrasnyelih: _Pretty much, this translates (close to) "Do permit me to force your skin to fluster." or something like that. I had both Nene's aid and her mother to help me on this 8'D I know it's not the exact translation, it's close enough though (because it's actually a type of older and more proper Russian...and this is used when talking to someone above you in social status etc...Oh Ciel you little kinkster~)

OH~ And just a quick note, this isn't how it's actually spelled in Russian, I can't read it for shit. Any Russian found in this story is just the pronunciation of all terms. Or something close to it XD


End file.
